


Soulmates: Second Chances

by aries1972Sterek



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Falling In Love, Good Peter Hale, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, John Stilinski has a kinky side, John makes Peter want to be better, Late Night Conversations, Lust, M/M, Mating, Morning After, Naughty, No Angst, Second Chances, Sexy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So does Peter Hale, Sweet, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Uniform Kink, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/pseuds/aries1972Sterek
Summary: Part two in the Soulmates series. It's time to see what John and Peter can make of their attraction to one another. They deserve a second chance at love, but will it be with each other?





	Soulmates: Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts), [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts).



> I hope everyone enjoys part two! :D This has not gone through a beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> My Amazon author page: https://www.amazon.com/Fallon-Cahan/e/B07RD47KXP/ref=ntt_dp_epwbk_0

As Peter entered John's house behind him, he took a deep breath. The scent of the Stilinski's home was calming. He felt at ease right away, although the thought of what might happen had his pulse jumping. Peter had let his guard down and startled when he came face to face with John. The man was still in uniform, and he couldn't resist looking his fill. Sheriff Stilinski was older than Peter, but that did nothing to take away from how good he looked. How he smelled, like an Alpha, made Peter weak.

"May I take your coat?" John had already hung his by the door and was waiting for Peter's. He slid his jacket off, unable to look away from John as he watched with an easy grin on his handsome face. As he handed the jacket over, he realized he couldn't think of anything witty to say. He settled for a quiet 'thank you' in its place. "You're welcome. Would you like a drink, Peter? You seem nervous."

"Yes, please. I'm not nervous, I'm just... Um, tired?" Peter was not used to anyone having this kind of effect on him. Being this close to John after pining over him for the last six months was unsettling.

John searched his eyes like he could read what he was thinking. Peter swallowed hard, and his breath hitched as John closed the distance between them. They were chest to chest, and John leaned his head forward, nuzzling his cheek with Peter's. He couldn't help leaning into the affectionate move. John had spent a lot of time around the pack and picked up some things. He was scenting him, and it felt good. He was welcoming Peter into his home, his den, regardless of his past. He was trying to earn the packs' trust, but he understood why they were so reluctant. Revenge had been sweet, for a moment, until his mind sobered enough to realize what he'd done to make it happen. His body stiffened at the thought, and then there were strong hands taking his. "Don't do that." John's voice had softened, deep and sure, and he'd moved back to look into his eyes. "Come on and sit down. I'll get you that drink."

Peter let out the breath he'd been holding and let the Sheriff lead him into the living room. He berated himself for having a breakdown, now of all times. Tonight was not supposed to go like this, not after waiting so long to get to this point. It only took a moment after he'd sat down for John to return, drinks in hand. He accepted the whiskey and downed it, surprised it was laced with wolfsbane. "I see you've got the good stuff. I wouldn't drink it if I were you."

John laughed after taking a sip of his own. "I keep a bottle here, just in case. This is the first time I've needed it since Derek refuses when he's here talking to Stiles. Now, I understand why." John's smile was genuine and full of more life than it should be at this hour. "I honestly thought they were seeing each other. It was more of a shock that they weren't until tonight."

"Ah, then you've noticed them dancing around each other. They've been doing that for almost two years. It's quite maddening, especially since werewolves know their potential mates by scent. Derek knew when they first met, but, he is forever a gentleman." The conversation was nice, and Peter's smile came easier.

John finished his whiskey and took both glasses, setting them on the coffee table. He got closer to Peter, leaning in to scent his neck again. "What does my scent tell you, Peter?" His voice was low and sultry, making Peter's heart race and his cock respond. "Do you know how much I want you?" Peter felt every ounce John's prey, and he didn't want to fight it. This human Alpha's scent had enveloped him, and he was putty in his hands. One of those hands slid up his thigh, to his waist, as John sucked on his pulse point. Peter's head fell back, giving him room, and a foreign sound came from his mouth. He sighed, letting the Sheriff have his way. "Is this okay?"

A breathy 'Yes' escaped him before he could think twice. He struggled to come up with something sassy, more him. Gripping the couch cushion, he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm a tad disappointed, I was expecting handcuffs." He thought it would make John laugh, but he was wrong. The hand on his waist held tighter as the man moaned into his neck before pulling back all together.

John took a deep breath, gathering himself, and stood from the couch. His stance became that of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He looked as if he hadn't just had his face buried in Peter's neck, but his scent told a different tale. "Peter Hale, stand up." He did as he was told, facing the man. "Now, turn around." He didn't even think before he complied. "Take the shirt off, very slowly. I want to see you."

He did so with a smirk, even though John couldn't see it, he was sure to hear it in his voice. "Yes, Sheriff. Anything you say, Sir." He'd remembered what John had told Derek earlier in the evening. He couldn't resist being a smart-ass at least once tonight. The Sheriff didn't utter a word in response. He remained quiet while Peter pulled his form-fitting v-neck over his head and dropped it to the floor.

"Hands behind your head." Peter slowly raised his arms and put his hands behind his head as ordered. John's voice was steel, and if he hadn't been able to smell the arousal, he would be expecting a night in jail. The click of the handcuffs as John removed them from his belt sent a jolt through Peter's body. His jeans were unbearably tight as his right wrist was cuffed and pulled behind his back. Then his left was being pulled down into place and fastened. The cuffs weren't too tight, but he was well restrained. A moment passed before he felt the heat of the Sheriff's body meld to his, and the tip of John's tongue burn like fire over his jugular.

Peter's head dropped back onto a strong shoulder as he exhaled excitedly. "Oh, my! What are you doing to me?"

The Sheriff brushed his lips over the pulsing vein and pulled away to speak into Peter's ear. "Peter, you have the right to remain silent, but, I don't think you're going to be able to. Anything you say or do, I will use against you to the best of my ability. You have the right to say no. If you don't want this, tell me now. Do you understand?"

His head turned to face John, making eye contact. He longed to kiss this gorgeous man, but all he could do was agree. "Yes," he whispered. Where had his voice gone? This lack of control was new, but not unwanted. The Sheriff maneuvered him toward the stairs and he went in a haze of lust. He took the steps one at a time, savoring the feel of the large, warm hand on his back.

The bedroom door was standing open, the king size bed made. It was dark except for the light of the moon shining across the navy blue duvet. Shivers ran down his spine as he was given a gentle push to step inside and up against the foot of the bed. The Sheriff's hands found their way to his hips, their grasp tight, and he melted into him. John mouthed at his neck as one hand traveled lower, brushing over his aching manhood. If he didn't get out of his jeans soon, he'd turn into a whimpering mess.

He realized he must have said it out loud when John stifled a laugh in his neck. Peter felt his face grow hot as he wantonly pushed his ass against John's erection. He needed their clothes off now. John was already working on the problem. He kissed his way from Peter's neck down his back as he inched the jeans to the floor. As he stepped out of them, the Sheriff gave him a playful slap on his backside. The man raised up behind him, holding him close once again. His cuffed hands could only do so much right now and it was driving him crazy. He could feel the badge on his shoulder blade and feel the gun belt as John rocked his solid hips against his bare butt. It was erotic as hell. "Show me that pretty ass of yours, Peter. Climb on the bed, head down." John steadied him as he did and placed two pillows in front of him. A firm hand encouraged him to bend over them, exposing himself fully. He whimpered as John reached between his legs and pulled his dick free of the pillows. The wet slide of John's tongue, flattened against his shaft, made him arch his back. He licked from the tip to his balls as Peter's body shook with pleasure.

Hands were kneading his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and that wonderful tongue laved over his hole. He heard himself whimpering and moaning sluttily, all noises he'd never made in his life, until now. Peter was not a submissive, but being with John felt right. It felt like being with the only other person he'd ever been in love with. Could he have fallen in love with this man, Stiles' father of all people? After all the things he'd done? Peter didn't have a chance, he knew that, so, if this was the only time he could be with John, he was going to savor it. He could at least remember it, and the big bad wolf would secretly cry himself to sleep each night. He wished he could wake up next to this man for the rest of his life. A helluva revelation in his current position. Peter loved John, and this was nothing more than a one-time thing. His ass undulated to the movements of such a wicked tongue, while his lover stroked his shaft slowly. It was sweet torture and he longed to return the pleasure. "John! Oh, fuck! Please, cuffs off. Wanna... Taste you!" Then, there were sweet kisses on and around his quivering hole, on his ass cheeks as John squeezed them. Lingering fingers moved over his shaft, and this sweet man kissed there too before getting up. Peter was gasping for breath as the Sheriff unlocked the handcuffs and took them off gently. Peter brought his arms forward to raise himself up and he heard John kicking off his shoes.

  
"Turn around, Peter. Look at me." John's voice sounded as wrecked as he felt. He moved the pillows to the side and turned to face him. He wasn't ready to see the look of want on the Sheriff's face. There was a tenderness in this man's eyes that he wanted only for himself. He sat on his heels, knees spread at the foot of the bed, waiting for John to come close. Holding eye contact, Peter knew John must see everything in his gaze. It made him tear up slightly, but before he could look away, John stepped up. He searched his eyes and smiled. It made Peter's heart clench. As a single whimper escaped his mouth, John took it with his own. Peter ran his shaking hands up to clasp around the Sheriff's neck as the man held and kissed him.  
  
John's kisses weren't hard, he didn't ram his tongue down his throat. Instead, their tongues danced together, licking and sucking one another passionately. It was so good it made his heart flutter. The fact that he still had one to hurt was bittersweet. As the kiss broke, Peter kept his eyes closed and bent his head. John rubbed his forehead on the top of Peter's head, he seemed to revel in the feel of his soft hair. Then John was tipping his head up, making him look at him once more. There was something there. Was he this caring with everyone he took to bed? Peter couldn't afford to think that way right now. His fingers went to the Sheriff's uniform pants and began unfastening them. When he unzipped them, he pulled the shirt out and unbuttoned it, all while feeling John's eyes on him. He eased it off his broad shoulders and paused as it hit the floor. Peter stared at his hands as he trailed them down John's chest, still wearing the white undershirt. He kept them resting there as John pushed his pants down to his thighs, and he watched as they fell. The Sheriff stepped out of them and was left standing in his boxer briefs and undershirt. The latter he pulled off the second Peter dropped his hands. John was sexy as hell in his Sheriff's uniform, but out of it, he made Peter's mouth water for him. John lifted one muscled thigh, about to climb onto the bed. "Scoot back, get comfortable."

Peter eased toward the head of the bed and watched as John made his way to him. The hard outline of his cock was accentuated by the wet spot at the head. Peter wanted, and this sexy man wanted him just as much. Mesmerized, he watched as John pushed his underwear down, sliding them under one knee and then the other. His dick was heavy, thick and hard as he spread his knees to steady himself. Getting on all fours, Peter looked up at him, eyes wide and a little nervous. John slid his fingers through Peter's thick hair and kept it there as he kitten-licked the shaft up to the head. Once he tasted the pre-cum, he felt bold and took as much as he could at once. John was easily nine thick inches, and he would have to work his way up to that. He flattened his tongue against the underside and began to suck greedily. Between the two of them, it was a symphony of sexy grunts and moans. The tightening fingers in his hair and the scent spurred him into sucking harder and faster.

John threw his head back, his chest heaving. It was going to end too soon with that sinful mouth. "Fuck, Baby... Stop. Come here."

He pulled off slow, and the wet tip of his tongue dragging along the bulbous head made John tremble. Peter raised up, his lips glistening, and clung to his lover's neck. "Was it not good?" He knew he'd gotten him close, but he had to play a little.

John wrapped his left arm around his waist, pulling his body closer. With his right, he pulled Peter's thigh around his hip and leaned forward, effectively off-balancing the werewolf. They fell onto the bed, Peter laughing joyfully. John smirked. "What? Wasn't expecting that?"

Peter sobered as he pulled his other leg up and over John's ass. He still held his arms around the man's neck and looking into his blue eyes, lunged up to kiss him. John squeezed his thigh and thrust, their rigid cocks sliding together. Moaning, Peter pulled back, eyes half-lidded, and whispered, "Want you. Please."

The Sheriff reached up to grab the bottle of liquid lube under the pillow. He was glad he'd left it there because he really didn't want move off of the sexy man below him. John didn't know if he'd ever get this chance again. It was confusing since he'd brought Peter home for what he thought would be a one-time thing. Now, he wanted more than he would probably ever get. Peter wasn't just the man he'd heard about, he had layers, and John wanted to unearth each one. Peter smiled up at him, breaking his train of thought. He couldn't quite decide the color of those eyes that seemed to look into his soul. John hoped he'd have the time to find out. He pushed up to his knees, popping the cap open. Peter watched his every move, from pouring the slick into his palm and slathering it on his cock, to pouring more and warming it. He closed the bottle, throwing it aside. Propping himself up with his clean hand, he leaned back down, his lubed hand reaching between them. Peter's eyes closed as he began rubbing the slippery liquid over his hole. One finger slipped inside, and Peter reached for his shoulder to ground himself. The gentle touches were almost too much, and he didn't think he deserved them. Opening his eyes, he found John watching him closely, his every reaction, as he slowly thrust and twisted his fingers inside. His breathing was fast, but he managed to speak. "I won't break, John."

The older man smiled down at him, looking as if he treasured Peter. "I would never try to break you." John withdrew his fingers and pumped his cock, lining himself up. Entering him was amazing. Tight, wet heat enveloped him inch by inch, and John growled into Peter's neck. The werewolf held him close, tightening his legs around him. When John growled, he bared his neck, submitting. This was new, he'd never trusted someone so completely. He'd never given himself to anyone, not like this. "You okay?"

His rough voice and kind words made Peter arch into him, trying to pull him deeper. "Move... Please, John."

John held close eye contact as he pulled out until only the head was inside his lover. "You feel so good, Baby. It's been a long time, I'm not gonna last."

His wrecked voice sent shivers through Peter, and it loosened his tongue. "I don't care. I'm yours if you want me." John must have seen the truth in his eyes, and he kissed him possessively as he thrust back inside. Peter gasped into the kiss and whimpered as John found a steady rhythm. It was slow but hard thrusts and the look in John's eyes that took him apart. It was hearing the sweet and sexy voice in his ear as they fucked. No, this wasn't just fucking. They were making love and now neither of them could deny it. John repositioned, widening his knees and spreading Peter's legs further apart. He hooked his arms around them and began rocking harder and faster, ducking down to taste Peter's lips. Peter reached between them, his body quivering with intense pleasure, to grasp his throbbing manhood. He stroked himself wildly, knowing neither of them would last much longer. He panted, trying to tell his lover what he wanted. "Cum inside me... I want..." He couldn't finish and bunching the duvet up in his free hand, his orgasm overtook him. His eyes rolled back and he bared his neck again.

John swooped down, tonguing at the bared flesh as he thrust harder and faster, searching for his own release. Peter moaned continuously, tremors rocking him, as John's body tensed above him. Peter watched as John threw his head back and slammed into him once more. The man growled and Peter couldn't remember anyone being so sexy to him. He could feel himself being filled, John's cock twitching inside him. Both laughed as they came down from the high and kissed like they'd been together for years. John gently pulled out and rolled to lay beside him, reaching for his hand. They entwined their fingers loosely, simply enjoying the connection. John grinned, squeezing his hand. "You wanted... You wanted to smell like me. Am I imagining things that aren't there?"

Peter let go of his hand and rolled over to look at him. He smiled charmingly, leaning his head in one hand and the other dragging fingers through the hair on John's chest. "Not in the slightest. Are you okay with that, John? I know I don't have the best track record..."

John shushed him with a finger to his mouth. "Stop that. I'm not sure why I feel like I do, but I care about you. If I understood correctly, the things you did in the past had some extenuating circumstances. Some of those things I believe will haunt you forever." John sweetly pulled him down for a kiss, surprising him. "But, I'm a firm believer in second chances, Peter. I think you deserve it, and you might be mine. Come on, lay with me." In awe, Peter snuggled up, laying his head on John's chest. This closeness was something neither man had had in a very long time.

 

* * *

 

Derek lay on his side watching Stiles sleep. Only this time, he wasn't filled with panic. He knew Stiles would wake up. There was no possible way that Stiles was a virgin any longer. In any way. Derek had to smile at that thought. Stiles had proved that he could top as well as being an enthusiastic bottom. He'd never had that before, and he was looking forward to more. The mating bite had healed and scarred just as it should have. He could sense Stiles wolf below the surface. If anyone could handle the change, it was Stiles. He had experience helping the rest of them, not just with his research, but from the heart. With them being a mated pair, he could also draw on Derek's strength for support if he needed. It was four in the morning, and he'd been watching his mate since he'd fallen asleep an hour before. His mate. He nuzzled into the side of Stiles' head and wrapped an arm around him. Derek fell asleep to the beat of his strong heart.

 

* * *

 

"Stiles? It's time to wake up." It was ten in the A.M. and they had to be at John's house by one. Although Derek was confident in how Stiles would handle his new abilities, he wanted a few hours to see first-hand. It was better to be safe than sorry. Peter hadn't come home the night before, and one of Stiles' first experiences with his heightened senses was going to be Peter's scent mixed with his dad's in his childhood home. That part could get interesting. Or dangerous, depending on how things had gone with Peter and John. Stile's was pretty even-tempered, but you didn't mess with his friends and family. Derek had gotten lost looking at him again and smiled, shaking himself out of his head. "Stiles? Wake up, Babe."

He stirred, barely opening his eyes. He gave a sleepy laugh as his eyes focused on Derek. "Ready for round five already? Or was it six?"

"Try four, but we can make up the rest of those rounds later. It's a few minutes past ten and we have to be at your dad's house by one." Derek laughed brightly as his mate sat straight up in their bed.

"Oh, my God! I was hoping that part was only a dream! What the hell, Derek?"

"C'mon, Stiles. They're both grown men, they can do what they want."

"I know that, but Dad with Peter? Hell, I didn't even know my dad liked men! It would explain some things, I guess, but, Peter... Really?" Derek just hugged him and laughed into his neck.

"Okay, Stiles. You need a shower and we need to grab a bite to eat. Get that cute ass of yours out of bed and follow me." Derek stood and dropped his robe giving him a close-up view of his own perfect ass, as Stiles had called it so many times the night before. Needless to say, Stiles was up in a flash and trailing behind him like a puppy.

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles sat in the Camaro outside the Stilinski home, waiting. Stiles hadn't made a move to get out, and Derek watched him. "You ready for this?"

Stiles didn't answer right away, he just looked as if he were in a haze. "They're laughing. Sounds like they're in the kitchen. I... Derek, my dad is laughing. He sounds happy. And Peter... I've never heard him like that."

Derek grinned and put a hand on Stiles' thigh. "Maybe they are happy, Stiles. They could be good for each other."

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this." Derek laughed and got out, meeting his mate at the front of the car. Stiles looked like he was trying to mentally prepare himself. He'd never really trusted Peter, there'd been very few instances to where he could. Derek hoped all this would turn things around for the better. Stiles took his hand, smiling. "Come on, let's go before I get back in the car."

Derek entwined their fingers and pulled his hand to his heart. "Remember, your dad supported us. We should give them the same courtesy, whatever this is between them." They walked to the door together and Stiles knocked before walking inside.

What they found was so domestic, it was shocking. Peter was wearing an apron and hand-feeding one of his creations to John. Stiles could feel the emotion in the room so close to them. He'd only had a few hours of being awake to experience his new senses, but there was no mistaking happiness. He quietly stood back, watching his father. Watching Peter with his father, making him this happy, was mind-blowing. From the looks of things, he was also helping him cheat on his diet. "What? I'm gone for a night and you're eating junk food already?"

Both gave him a look of complete innocence, then glanced at each other and burst out laughing again. "No, son. It's strawberries. Peter wasn't exaggerating when he said he could cook."

Stiles looked at them incredulously while Derek was trying hard not to laugh. "Uh, those strawberries are dipped in chocolate, Dad. I smell... Is that whiskey? In the middle of the day?"

Peter leaned back against the kitchen counter with a self-satisfied smirk. "Cognac. It's actually a type of brandy named after the town of Cognac, France. The strawberries are simply injected with it and dipped in dark chocolate, which is loaded with antioxidants. Way more than many other foods."

John looked between Peter and Stiles, amused. "Don't tell me you're gonna be as bad as Stiles about my diet? I thought you said you wanted to spoil me?"

"Oh, my dear Sheriff, I do plan to spoil you with my cooking. But... I care about you, John. You are still human, with very human needs. I agree with Stiles. You need to eat healthy meals, and as long as you and I are together, I'm going to make sure of it." Peter had his no-nonsense face on, daring John to fight him on the subject. He glanced at Stiles and back to Peter, shaking his head.

"You two are something else. You know that, right? Will I ever eat red meat again?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, and Derek and Stiles snickered. "Only if it is prepared properly and in the proper portions. There will be no greasy burgers in your future, John. You might as well deal with that now." He turned toward Stiles with the same pointed expression. "Please, do remember not to eat such things around your father. We can't have him tempted to stray, can we?"

Stiles didn't know what to think, except he could now tell Peter meant what he was saying. He truly did care for his dad. For the first time in a long while, his dad looked happy, except about being double-teamed on his diet. He smiled and glanced between the two, his dad was grinning through it all. "Nope. We wouldn't want that. Peter, did I understand you right when you said you two are together now? Dad? One night is all it took?"

"Your dad makes me feel. He's awoken something in me I thought long since gone. I didn't think that was even possible anymore. I'm grateful he took a chance on me, and I hope you will give our relationship the same chance, Stiles." Peter appeared hopeful, and Stiles, still taking everything in, slowly nodded.

"Dad?" He had to hear it from him, too.

"Kiddo, I'm definitely not getting any younger. None of the women I've dated since your mother sparked any more interest than a second date. Things are different with Peter. As he said, I feel something more when I'm with him, and I like it. I want to see where this goes, and I'm hoping you two can get along." The look on his face was imploring.

"Dad, if you two are happy together, all I ask is that he treats you right. Before we came in, I heard you laughing with Peter. It was a good feeling. Peter and I have had our differences, but I'll do my part if he will. Besides, if he's on my side about your diet, then he deserves a shot." Stiles smiled and winked. It was a little forced, but history is history, and trust is earned.

"Derek?" Peter said his name with a little less confidence than he normally had. "What about you?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "I'd say treat him right, or your ass is mine after Stiles finishes with you. Other than that, I'm good." Then he smiled wide, pretty much shocking John and Peter. "This is great and all, but we're standing in the middle of the kitchen having a heart to heart. There are perfectly good couches in the living room, and I'm gonna go make use of one. Stiles? You coming?"

Stiles laughed as he turned around to follow Derek. "I'll... uh... be in there. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Stiles floated his signature wink a lot easier this time as he left the room.

"Well, that went smoother than I thought. I was expecting a little more opposition from Stiles." Peter walked to John and put his arms around his neck, smiling.

John pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "Stiles wants me to be happy. It may take him a little time to trust you, but after a while, he'll come around. He'll see what I see."

Peter rubbed his face to John's, scenting him. "Shall we? I'll grab the appetizers. Lunch is almost ready. Maybe it will help break the ice a little."

John grinned, kissing Peter's neck. "Sounds good. I'll see you in there." With one more kiss, John went to see what the boys were up to.

What he found was really no surprise. He could relate to it himself. Derek and Stiles were snuggled up, kissing softly, like there was no one else in the house. He was glad Stiles had found his love early in life. It was too short to be lonely. Seeing them get together had given him the courage to take Peter home, and now, he was glad he did. Peter appeared beside him with the appetizer tray and saw what had John so mesmerized. They smiled at each other and went to the opposite couch. Peter set the tray on the coffee table and took his place by John's side. Only then did Derek and Stiles come up for air. "Okay, you two. I take it no news is good news? I want to know how Stiles is taking to the bite."

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. I haven't had any problems so far. But, the full moon is coming up. The closer it gets, we'll be able to tell more. That's how it's been with almost everyone ."

"Okay. How long will it be before you know it took as it should? The whole thing with Jackson was a nightmare." John grimaced at the memory.

Derek pulled Stiles close. "It's going to be okay, John. About four this morning, I was watching him sleep, and could sense his wolf. It was calm, so I'm taking that as a good sign. His eyes have changed a few times, but that's about it so far."

"Except for the magnified senses. That's been interesting." Stiles looked directly at his dad and Peter. He couldn't help but smirk as his dad looked slightly uncomfortable, and Peter looked very happy with himself.

Derek couldn't hold back his laugh. "Don't worry, you'll get used to being with a werewolf. We take pride in our mingled scents, it lets others like us know we're taken."

"Ah." John glanced at Peter, seeing his smug expression. "Are you taken, Peter?"

"Only by you, John, happily. No one else will ever get that pleasure, I assure you."

Derek glanced to his mate. "Same goes for me."

"They'd better not so much as try." Stiles' eyes glowed a deep amber with hints of red as he growled possessively.

John was visibly taken aback, but smiling none the less. "Son, it looks like you've got yourself a little Alpha thing going there. It's a good look on you."

"Trust me, there's nothing little about Stiles." Derek grinned wolfishly as his mate grabbed his henley and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Must run in the family," Peter said, amused. Derek and Stiles' kiss broke into laughter and John face-palmed.

John looked up as they began kissing again. "Derek, I know you two are mated for life, but I'd like to see rings on your fingers ASAP. Preferably before I'm too old to dance at the wedding."

Derek pulled back to stare into Stiles' eyes. "Stiles Stilinski-Hale. I like the sound of that." Stiles smile had Derek fighting the urge to take him home for another round. He had to make it through lunch! Or, he would be dragging Stiles away from prying eyes to have their way with each other!

"John, would you help me in the kitchen for a moment, please?" Peter grabbed his hand, pulled him off the couch, and led him into the other room. "I hope you didn't plan anything for after lunch. Those two are barely keeping themselves under control now."

John smirked. "I can tell, but it won't kill them."

  
Peter shook his head, grinning. "John, they've been mated since last night. It's normal not to see hide-nor-hair of a newly-mated pair for at least a week. The sex drive is heightened..." Peter was cut off by the sound of an upstairs door shutting. They looked up at the ceiling and then to one another, eyebrows raised.

John laughed, hands on his hips. "You gave them an escape route."

Peter smiled innocently. "I did no such thing. Well, not to begin with anyway." He immediately went to turn the oven off and pull out the meal he'd prepared earlier.

When everything was set securely, he felt the heat of John's body meld into him from behind. He bared his neck, letting him nuzzle. Strong arms held him close as John's wicked tongue made him shiver. "You know, we could have our own playtime if you want. They're obviously busy. We have time."

"Oh, John, as much as I want to, we don't have what we need. I don't want to be up there right now."

John laughed into Peter's neck. "There's a bottle of lube in my home-office. I want you, so badly." He ground his clothed erection into Peter's backside, only to have him push back, making them moan. "Wherever you want, I'm up for it. Wanna make you feel so good, Peter."

"Mmmmm... They might hear us."

"I don't give a damn. I'm sure they're more than occupied with each other."

"You're not hungry?"

"Only for you, Peter. Let's go before I lean you over the counter, and make you cum licking that perfect ass." John's words and rough voice made him weak. "My office, now. There's a couch. Wanna spread you out on it. I wanna make you mine again."

Peter needed no further convincing.

 

* * *

 

When they finally came out of John's office, Derek and Stiles were nowhere in the house. There was a note on the coffee table, a corner being held down by the appetizer tray.

'Dad & Uncle Peter,  
We're going to take a raincheck on lunch. Maybe sometime next week? We grabbed some of my clothes, and I promise I'll call. It might be best if I didn't go to school the rest of this week. I don't think I could stand being away from Derek too long right now, especially with the full moon coming up. Sorry about disappearing on you before, we kinda couldn't help ourselves. I noticed you guys were busy so we decided to give y'all some privacy. Heightened senses can make things a little awkward. This thing between you and Peter doesn't sound casual to me. For what it's worth, we're behind you. Something is different about him. I think it's because of you, Dad. If Peter makes you this happy, you should see where it goes. Love you.  
Stiles'

"He's right, John. This is the best I've felt since before the fire, and it is because of you. I know it's sudden, and way too soon, but I..." His words trailed off as John faced him.

"We're both grown, with our eyes open, Peter. There is something between us, I feel it. I'd like for us to keep seeing each other, and not just for sex. Is that something you would want?"

Peter was speechless for a moment, but his smile lit up his eyes. "I'd like that very much. You sure you want to be seen around town with the likes of me?"

John smirked. "If anyone has a problem with it, then that's on them. Your eyes say more than you think when we're alone together, Peter. I want to give us a shot."

Peter moved closer, putting his arms around John's neck. "Since you took today off, how does a late lunch sound? Maybe followed by a movie and round two?"

John pulled him in by the hips, kissing him softly. "I'd say that sounds like a damn good plan."

They didn't stop kissing until stumbling into the kitchen. Soulmates and second chances have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fuel to my fire, so please leave yours and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> My Amazon author page: https://www.amazon.com/Fallon-Cahan/e/B07RD47KXP/ref=ntt_dp_epwbk_0


End file.
